¿como decirle que la amo?
by danXruno for ever
Summary: dan le quiere confesar a runo que la ama pero no sabe como ¿que hara? creo que ley este titulo mero no estoy seguro
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi segundo fic es de dan y runo espero les guste**

**Como decirte que te amo?**

**Dan pov**

Como como como puedo decirle a runo que la amo?, tal vez puedo pensar en algo cuando la tenga en frente, no le puedo decir simplemente ``te amo´´ es demasiado especial para decirle simplemente así- me torturaba mentalmente

Ho.. Hola Dan- me dijo detrás de mí y cuando voltie estaba muy cerca de mi

Ho..ho..ho- dije tratando de decir hola

Te volviste acaso santa Claus pues sería jojojo- dijo ya un poco despegada de mi

No es que trataba de decirte hola pero estabas muy cerca de mí- dije sonrojado

Dan me citaste aquí para decirme hola o querías decirme algo mas

Pues quería decirte que…- dije `pero fui interrumpido

Danny aquí estas te estábamos buscando y a ti también Runo es que nos retaron a los peleadores a una batalla de 4 personas y Shun y Alice están ocupados- dijo Julie saltando

Nosotros estamos en una cita que están haciendo Shun y Alice- dije molesto

Júlie pensó con un dedo cerca de la boca y mirando arriba nos dijo- no se pero… estaban trancados solos en una de las habitaciones de la casa de marucho con un letrero que decía ``no molestar´´-dijo y Dan y Runo pusieron cara de O_o

Bueno pues espera- dije

**Minutos después**

OYE- grito Shun ya que yo había pateado la puerta y había entrado a la habitación en la que estaban ellos hciendo esa cosa que hacen los novios

Hay estan Julie tienes a tus dos peleadores faltantes- dije mientras que Shun y Alice se cubrían con sabanas

QUE ACASO NO SABES LEER DICE NO MOLESTAR-dijo con unas tijeras en la mano ya que estaban cortándole ojos y bocas para hacer que parezcan fantasmas y se cubrían porque tenían poca luz y entro de repente tanta luz que tuvieron que hacer eso

Shun Alice nos desafiron a marucho y a mi para consigamos dos peleadores mas para hacer una batalla y Dan y Runo tienen una cita haci que podrían ayudarnos por favor- suplico Julie

Esta bien- dijeron Shun y Alice al unísono de mala gana

**En el parque minutos después**

Yyy, Que era lo que querías decirme Dan- dijo Runo la segunda fase rápido y emocionada

Pues que yo te…- dije pero fui interrumpido nuevamente

GANAMOS CHICOS GANAMOS!- dijo Julie acercándose hacia nosotros con Shun y alice a los lados(n/a acuérdense que el tiempo se paraliza cuando abren el campo)

Bueno en realidad esos payasos no nos vencieron ni un solo bakugan- dijo shun con su seriedad de siempre

PODRIAN DEJARME DECIRLE A RUNO QUE LA AMO- iba era a pensarlo pero del pique por aberme interrumpido ya dos veces me hiso soltal la sopa

¿Es cierto eso?- dijo runo con cara tierna y con voz tierna

Si es cierto pero no sabia como decírtelo ni como reaccionarias no sabia si me querias pero- en ese momento Runo me beso una sola vaz un beso que solo duro medio segundo

¿Eso despeja todas tus dudas?- dijo después de haberme besado

¿Uhh? no lo sé ,aún tengo dudas- dije de brazos crusados mirando al cielo

Runo me volvió a besar pero este fue un beso mas apasionado con lengua y de un minuto

¿Y ahora?- dijo Runo

Esto si despejo mi mente completamente- dije volviéndola a besar

¿quieres ser mi novia?-dije muy seguro de la respuesta

Pues claro tontito- dijo

**Nadie pov**

**Años después en la boda Dan y Runo**

Usted Dan kuso acepta a Runo misaki como su esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobresa y promete cerle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el padre

No- contesto dan y todos empezaron a murmurar cosas y Runo a mirarlo con la boca abierta y voltiando a todos lados- nNO ACEPTO A RUNO HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE porque se que nuestro amor ira mas alla de la muerte-dijo sonriente ya Runo abia aceptado y el padre prosiguió

Bueno pues puede besar a la novia-dijo el padre

Dan la beso pero se dejo llevar y la beso apasionadamente tanto Runo lo tubo que empujarlo para respirar

JAA – inalo Runo el aire al fin

Esa noche fue la luna de miel

Dan beso a runo apasionadamente mientras entraban al cuarto de un hotel de una playa con vista al mar

Te amo- dijo Dan entre besos

Y yo a ti- dijo Runo entre besos

Runo lentamente fue quitandole la camisa a Dan ambos eran vírgenes pero eso se acabaría apartir de esa noche

Años (aprocimadamente 15) después tuvieron 7 hijos ya que runo se preparo sino tuvieran como 15 hijos ( recuerden la esterilidad empieza a los 40 años y ella tenia 35)

**Fin**

**Que tal para ser mi segundo fic esta muy bien bay dejen reviwers o como se escriba**


	2. no al plagio

no al plagi no al espan y no al hatqueo de cuentas de fanfic


End file.
